


Playing With Fire

by Syrenslure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie sets out to tame the wolf. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the_minx_17 for her new community dragon_handler and her request: "I wonder how [Charlie] would do with Remus. He has to empathy to deal with dragons so it would have to benefit with werewolves, right?"
> 
>  **Warnings:** Slash. Mild Kink, Erotic Spanking, with BDSM themes. Proceed at your own risk.

Remus was pacing the small sitting room with a restlessness that his housemate could only liken to stalking. In the small kitchen at the other end of the room, Charlie finished the washing up and flipped the small kitchen towel over his shoulder with a twitch of annoyance. In the three weeks that the werewolf had been sharing his small cottage, he had been a fairly relaxed and companionable guest, but the full moon was only a few days away and there had been a setback in his negotiations with the local pack as tensions rose with the upcoming moon.

Romania was still a fairly unsophisticated and superstitious country, and as such was a good place for the dragon preserve and a refuge for several conclaves of vampires and one of the largest clans of werewolves in Europe. The locals mostly minded their own business and kept out of the affairs of magical creatures and folk. With Voldemort and Greyback organizing Britain's werewolves under their control, Remus had been sent out to try and rally allies for resistance under the banner of the order.

Many of the packs of Romania, Ukraine and Moldova were already allied under the ruling council of the clan, making his job easier, but he was still an outsider and things were slow going. He was using Charlie's house at the edge of the preserve as a base of operations for the duration. He wasn't able to venture out much when he wasn't coming or going, because he tended to make the dragons nervous, and right now, Charlie could understand how they felt.

Charlie had a lot of respect for Remus, especially after he had helped Bill through his transition after he survived Greyback's attack, and he had seen for himself how hard the older man worked for the order. Still, he racked his brain to think of a way to occupy the man who was currently as irritable as a Ukrainian Ironbelly when it was teething. Unfortunately, after almost of month of close company with the other man, all he could think of was a confidence that Bill had shared about how Fleur was handling the changes in him.

His brother had blushed a bit, and tried not to violate the bounds of too much information between brothers as he had hinted that his hunger for rare meet wasn't the only appetite that increased near the full moon, and Fleur taking things in hand - so to speak - was the only thing that seemed to tame the wolf in him. While his sister-in-law was easy on the eyes, he really didn't care to know much about his brother's love life with her. However, it wasn't Bill he was thinking of just then; it was the werewolf still pacing his front rooms unable to settle down.

Charlie grabbed a couple of earthenware mugs and spelled the kettle hot for tea, as Remus poked at the fire in the hearth, even though it was pretty warm for a late September evening. Charlie watched him as he absently steeped the tea. The flames glinted off of the silver in his hair and leant a soft glow to the tense features of his face. Charlie filled the waiting mugs with the tea, a large portion of whiskey and a squeeze of lemon. It was a good 'cure for what ails you,' and maybe the whiskey would help Remus relax.

He crossed the room with both of the heavy mugs, and casually bumped Remus as he handed one to him, and tossed his head toward the end table. "Let's have a game."

Remus' nose seemed to flare a bit as he accepted the cup, and he looked as if he was going to protest the suggestion, but he nodded in acquiescence and walked over to take his now customary place by the board. Charlie gave a half smile to this small victory and joined him as Remus convinced the pieces to get into position. As he took his seat, Remus held out both hands, a pawn hidden in each one. Though he was good at not giving much away, Charlie saw the knuckles of his right hand clench a little tighter. A couple of the black pawns tended to bite a bit. Charlie chose that one, leaving Remus to white and the first move.

It was a well-matched game, as they usually were. Charlie ended to lose a bit more often only because he lacked Remus' patience. Tonight, he couldn't let his attention wander, as Remus was playing much more aggressively than usual and Charlie was trying to keep him occupied.

Remus had advanced his knight and Charlie took it with his bishop, sacrificing the piece to Remus' pawn on the next move, but cutting of the possible line of attack on his king. Remus took the bishop and slammed his pawn down on the square with a low growl that caused Charlie to look up in surprise as it sent a line of fiery arousal straight to his groin. He looked at his opponent speculatively as he noticed that Remus hadn't set the captured piece aside, but was holding it in a tight grip, absently stroking the pointed length in a manner that was highly suggestive to the dragon handler.

 Once more, his mind was assaulted with visions inspired by Bill's words, and he pictured pinning Remus down and taming the wildness within him. He imagined it was his cock in Remus' hand and the werewolf was stroking him to hardness so that he could bury himself deep within him, claiming him as his own. His cock hardened as if his thought were fact and he shifted in his seat, silently cursing the blazing fire as he flushed with heat.

Unable to stand it, he grasped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. At Remus' startled look, he shrugged and tilted his head toward the fire. "A bit hot in here."

Remus nodded slowly, but Charlie saw his nostrils flare again, like they had when he sniffed the whiskey in the tea, and he could see the honeyed color of Remus' eyes shift toward amber. He didn't say anything, other than to casually lift his wand and spell the fire a little cooler, but Charlie knew that the werewolf was aware of the half-truth of his statement. He didn't have time to dwell on it, though, because the game was on, and it took almost all of his concentration to counter a series of vicious attacks on his pieces.

They were down to a handful of pieces each when Charlie lost his queen. He swallowed down the last of his drink, knowing the game was almost at its end and he had little chance of winning. Still, he wasn't ready to lay down his king yet. He wasn't the type to give up easily, even in the face of defeat. He wouldn't have won over many dragons if he was, and he didn't think Remus would care for the attitude any more than they did.

He did stretch in his seat, trying to ease the tension in his shoulders, which caused the dragon tattooed across his chest to ripple with the movement. Remus' hand faltered over his king as his eyes were drawn to his chest and the gold ring through Charlie's left nipple. He cleared his throat lightly and gave Remus a wicked grin when he met his eyes. Remus' eyes narrowed in response, but Charlie had seen how he shifted in his seat and is pleased to note that he wasn't the only one affected in this little game that they were playing.

The game only lasted a few more moves, with Remus victorious over their checkered battlefield. He reached across to offer his hand in a conciliatory gesture, and Charlie took it, tugging him off-balance over the small table as he stood. Remus stumbled, knocking over the small table, and sending the pieces crashing to the floor. He would deal with them later, but for now, he was more interested in claiming his own victory.

He pulled Remus against his chest, giving him only a second to push away or give in. Remus arched against him in a signal that Charlie took as consent. He reached down to cup Remus' balls through his well worn and patched jeans as pressed his mouth against Remus'. He pried the older man's mouth open with his lips and pushed his tongue into the moist cavern of the werewolf's mouth until he felt him yield. His cock surged in Charlie's hand, filling with blood and pressing against the seam. He felt his own cock thicken in response.

He unbuttoned Remus' shirt as he nipped at his lower lip, alternating small, sharp bites with soothing licks and suckling, until they were swollen and bee stung, and Remus was gasping against his mouth. Remus' pupils were wide, with a small band of amber surrounding them. Charlie had gotten the wolf's attention, and planned to keep him in his thrall by keeping him off balance. He threw the shirt down on the chair and tugged Remus toward the bedroom.

He debated on his next course of actions, but snippets of his conversation with Bill and the way Remus had responded to him so far tipped his thoughts in favor of boldness. He kissed him again, deeply, handling him roughly, but skillfully and the werewolf responded beautifully, coming alive under his ministrations, and began clawing at the closure to Charlie's trousers. The dragon handler batted his hands away, and then dug his fingers into the cheeks of the other man's ass, through the soft denim. He knew it wouldn't feel like much through the thick material, but Remus got the message as he stilled with a low growl. That sound turned Charlie on even further, and he ground his erection against the other man's until the layers separating them frustrated him.

He yanked the placket of Remus' jeans open and shoved them down around his hips until his ass and cock were on display, but didn't let Remus remove them completely, so that they restricted his movement. Charlie jerked Remus' cock a few times, until a drop of fluid formed at the tip, and the foreskin drew almost completely back. He swiped his thumb in slow circles over the sensitive exposed head, spreading the drop of pre-come over it and the pad of his thumb. He then smeared his thumb across Remus lips, and then shared it with him in a deep kiss.

His own trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight, and he needed to be buried inside Remus soon, or he would spend himself within them. With only that thought in mind, he twisted Remus around and pushed him down over the end of the bed. It was just high enough to put him in the perfect position, and Charlie reached out to smack the ass that was so beautifully displayed before him. Remus groaned and rocked against the coverlet and then back toward Charlie as if anticipating another blow. Charlie ran his blunt nails down the other side instead.

Charlie grasped one cheek of Remus' ass and spread his cheeks slightly and then pulled out his wand and cast a quick preparatory spell that left his tight little hole glistening. He impatiently nudged two blunt fingers against it and relentlessly pushed them inside, as he smacked his ass again, causing him to buck up and take Charlie's fingers even more deeply into him. He began plunging them in and out, opening and stretching him, as he readied the werewolf for his cock. He twisted his finger, and curved them a bit in a come-hither gesture as he sought out Remus' prostate. He landed another blow against Remus' ass as he grazed the nodule and felt him buck under his touch.

Charlie couldn't take any more and he pulled his hand free to remove his trousers and underwear. He steadied Remus with one hand and used the other to line himself up with the now slightly gaping hole, and plunged into him with one deep stroke. He felt Remus gasp and tighten around him in reflex and he clenched his jaw and pushed even deeper against the slight resistance.

A moment later, Remus relaxed and began meeting him stroke for stroke. From time to time, Charlie slapped Remus' ass cheeks, as he fucked him, no rhythm but whimsy guiding his strokes as he fucked the werewolf harder and harder. His breath grew ragged, and he forced dirty little words through his lips as he told Remus what it was like to fuck his "tight little ass. So fucking good, feeling you buck and moan under me like a fucking whore. Taking it. Begging for my cock to fill you up and split you open. Going to make you mine, make you beg for this every day. Going to keep you like a good little bitch."

Remus growled at this and squirmed under his touch as Charlie continued to pepper his hot ass with more open handed blows, and fuck him hard. When Remus began to pull away and rub himself against the bed seeking his own relief, Charlie grabbed his bony hips and pulled him up and away from the necessary friction. "Not yet. Not done yet. Not going to come until I'm done. Not until I'm ready." The last was almost breathless, and Charlie raised one hand from the werewolf's hips to pull and tug at the ring in his nipple until the rhythm of his hips stuttered and he pounded hard once more and emptied himself in Remus' ass.

He rode out the waves of his climax as Remus moaned and tightened around his cock, wringing his pleasure from him. When he began to soften slightly, he pulled out and squeezed the firm globes of Remus' ass with his calloused fingers, pinching at the reddened skin that bore several of his handprints in stark relief.  He wasn't done yet, and he felt a warmth run through him as Remus cried out for relief.

Charlie turned him around and pushed him up on the bed, pulling his jeans the rest of the way off, before climbing up with him. The werewolf lay back on his elbows, watching Charlie with a look of lust and desire, as he panted with need. Charlie smiled and took Remus cock in hand, stroking it, as he lowered his mouth to lave the head with his tongue. Remus' head fell back, exposing his throat and Charlie could see his adam's apple bob as he swallowed convulsively. Remus was his, and he didn't feel the need to tease him any further. He wrapped his lips around the swollen head and sucked hard for a few moments, then slid his mouth all the way down the shaft. He barely reached the base when Remus shouted and began to come. Charlie moved back a bit to swallow it down, sucking ever last drop from him, until Remus' arms gave out on him, and he collapsed back against the bed.

He let go of Remus' cock and crawled up the bed, then pilled Remus into his arms to hold him and stroke his light brown hair away from his face. After a few moments, Remus blinked and opened his eyes to look at Charlie, and for the first time that night the dragon handler felt nervous, wondering if he had done the wrong thing, or taken it to far. Remus must have seen something of his doubts in his expression, because he lifted one hand to the side of Charlie's face and simply said, "Thank you," in a soft, slightly hoarse voice.

Charlie smiled then, pleased and slightly in awe of the man in his arms. There were a lot of things yet to be resolved, and Charlie wasn't completely looking forward to the reality of Remus' 'furry little problem', but nothing would discourage him now. He had felt the heat between them and was determined that this was not the last night that that the werewolf spent in his arms and in his bed, but the first of many to come. After years on the preserve, Charlie wasn't afraid of fire.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=43>  



End file.
